


Hugs

by Rho_Raven



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AUish, Birthday, Bobchae, Bobrose, Chaebob, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, They're idols here I guess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What do you even call this ship?, dunno, i just love hugs, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: He smiled as he memorized her face. From her beautiful expressive eyes, always so kind, always so pure, to her cute nose, the way it wrinkled when she's annoyed, to her pretty lips, a smile always ready, always so beautiful. "Saranghae, Park Chaeyoung," he whispered, watching as her cheeks grew red. So fcking beautiful."Nado. Neomu saranghae," Rosé said, making Bobby grinned.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Just another brainrot. I was just watching compilation vids of Chaeyoung speaking in English and my mind just painted a picture of Rosé speaking with her Aussie accent with Bobby and his weird American accent.

Park Chaeyoung was excited. She was bouncing on her feet as she wait and watch Lisa press the doorbell. She frowned when nobody answered the door. 

**"Do you think they're all asleep still?"** Rosie asked her best friend. Lisa shrugged her shoulders and pressed the doorbell again. 

**"Isn't Bobby-oppa an early riser?"** Lisa queried and before Rosie can answer, the door opened and revealed a very sleepy looking Koo Junhoe.

**"Yah, why are you here?"** June asked, obviously bewildered. Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed him away, entering the house. She motioned for Rosie to follow inside.

**"I'm not here for you, duh,"** Lisa said as she pushed the paper bag she's holding to June and faced Rosie. **"I think oppa is still sleeping. Wake him up, Chaeng."**

Rosie apologetically bowed to June as she watched Lisa push him towards the direction of the kitchen. She happily jogged to Bobby's room, opening it gently, seeing that Bobby never locked his room.

She sighed when she saw how messy it was. _As usual._ She picked up a shirt, smelling it to be sure it's decent before she approached the bed. 

She couldn't help but smile seeing him there, lying on his stomach, his face facing here as she gently sat on the floor. Rosé gently pat his cheek before her hand travelled to his hair, washed blonde for Ok Man's promotion. 

Chaeyoung watched as Bobby's eyes fluttered open, his lips forming into a smile as he opened his eyes and his vision saw her. 

**"Good morning, baby,"** he said, his voice so deep and raspy at the same time. Her smile widen as he grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. 

**"Happy birthday, baby,"** she said in English with her Aussie accent, making Bobby groaned. He get up and sat on his bed, motioning for her to come closer so she stood up and sat on the side of the bed. 

Bobby opened his arms and dragged her towards him, his limbs wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer, and Rosé couldn't do anything but melt into his embrace. He gently rubbed her arms as he weaved it around his waist. 

She felt him kiss the top of her head, making her eyes to involuntary close. She sunk into his embrace, his warmth making her feel so happy, so fulfilled. As if just by having him by her side, everything will be alright, everything is fine and perfect. 

**"I cook some seaweed soup today,"** Rosé said, breaking the cozy silence. She felt him nodded as he softly comb her hair through his fingers. 

**"You did?"** he asked, his voice laced with disbelief, she huffed and pinched him on his arm, making him laugh. Last time she cooked seaweed soup (it was for Lisa's birthday), it didn't taste good. 

**"Lisa helped me, okay?"** she explained, rolling her eyes as Bobby continued to chuckle. 

**"Thank you,"** he said and gently cupped her cheeks, making her look up to him. He smiled as he memorized her face. From her beautiful expressive eyes, always so kind, always so pure, to her cute nose, the way it wrinkled when she's annoyed, to her pretty lips, a smile always ready, always so beautiful. **"Saranghae, Park Chaeyoung,"** he whispered, watching as her cheeks grew red. So fcking beautiful. 

**"Nado. Neomu saranghae,"** Rosé said, making Bobby grinned. And as if in instinct, their heads started to move, cutting the distance between them. But when they're practically few inches apart, their lips almost touching, they heard a very fake and forced cough. 

The couple turned and saw June and Lisa by the open door. June was looking somewhere on the floor, his ears turning red, beside Lisa who was glaring at them. 

**"We already set up the table. Let's go eat. And oppa, happy birthday but please wear a shirt. It's freaking winter already,"** she said and quickly dragged June away. 

Rosé smiled and picked up the shirt she got on the floor a little while ago. She knew he really have the tendency to sleep shirtless. His weird habits that she grew to love. 

**"Wear this. And let's go before Lisa get angry,"** she said and was about to get up when Bobby stopped her, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. Her eyes widen when their lips finally touched. It was just a few seconds but it made her heart fluttered, she repeatedly blinked her eyes. 

Bobby cackled as he put on his shirt, watching Rosé's expression. **"Cute,"** he mumbled, lightly poking her cheeks. He stood up and offered his hand to her. **"Let's go?"** he asked. Rosé smiled and placed her hand to his, intertwining it as he helped her stand up. 

**"We're going to church after, okay? Then we'll go to ommoni. They also prepared something for you,"** Rosé said as they walked out his room and towards the dining room. 

He tugged her hand, stopping her from walking. She tilted her head, obviously confused why they suddenly stopped. He shook his head and pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her into a tight hug. 

**"I'm so lucky to have you in my life,"** he whispered, smiling when he felt Rosé hug her back. 

**"And I'm so lucky I found you, baby,"** she mumbled, enjoying the feel of his embrace. 

**"Yah! Can you two like, stop the pda please? Let's go eat, I'm starving,"** Lisa muttered when she saw the two in the middle of the living room. She rolled her eyes but a smile formed on her face as she heard her best friend giggled. **"They're so in love,"** she stated out loud, making everyone (as in all iKON members in the dining room) to nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute (at least for me). Bye.


End file.
